Sick Monsters
by FireStar104
Summary: Dr. C, Bob and Link get sick. Susan is the only person who can care for them. Let's just say things don't go very well...
1. Two Weeks

**Don't you just hate it when you get sick? I do. **

**Rusty: A puppy German Shepherd. Talks with a red collar and a light in the middle that light up with every word he says in his and brown with perky ears.**

"Let's go! That monster's not gonna fight itself!" Monger shouted hovering next to Susan.

"Just give them some time Monger," Susan pleaded.

Susan and the General were waiting next to the aircraft, Insecto already went on without them and Rusty had to stay home.

"If we wait any longer the city would be destroyed by the time we get there!" Monger complained angrily.

"I know General, but they're just not feeling the same! They've been sick since they woke up!" Susan explained.

Link and his friends came in, the look of bed rest still on them.

Link coughed a bit before speaking, "Alright! Let's…let's take this thing down to the junkyard!" he said with a stuffed nose. He coughed harder then sighs annoyingly.

"Link, try not to yell as much, you know I have a headache," Dr. C said rubbing his head with half opened eyes.

"Why is it so cold in here? It's like Antarctica, geez!" Bob rasped shivering with a blanket on him.

"I didn't even know Bob can have a sore throat," Link chuckled before coughing and sniffles again.

"Are you sure you guys are in good shape to fight?" Susan asked with concern in her tone.

"Yes we are. Just because we're sick doesn't mean we can't fight," Link replied harshly.

"Well let's get a move on then!" Monger ordered flying into the plane.

The monsters followed behind him with Susan occasionally looking back.

* * *

><p>The aircraft lands in an abandoned street. The ramp lowers itself.<p>

Susan steps out first, "Yeah, let's do this thing!" she cheered and ran off.

Link with Dr. C and Bob behind him came out next.

"Yeah, let's…let's do it," Link cheered weakly, sniffling.

"Oh God, since when did the sun shine brighter? Gah!" Dr. C whined blocking the sun with his hands.

"The sun is out? I thought the moon was out," Bob muttered wrapping the blanket tighter around him.

Susan jump over a building a saw it.

The giant machine, as big as her, knocked over a billboard. It was a giant ball of black steel and five mechanical spider legs stuck out of it. Its eye on the top glowed red as it stared at Susan.

One of the legs reached out and snapped at her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, watch it! I'm a lady you know, but I fight like A MAN!" she growled before pushing it over.

It fell on some small buildings, smashing it to pieces. It gets up quickly and charges at Susan. She stands her guard and takes the robot in her hands and throws it to another direction. It slides on the street, taking out loads of concrete out. It stumbles up only to be taken down by Susan.

She throws a hit but misses and hits the ground instead. The robot sees his chance and grabbed her wrist with its claw and pushes her over to a brick wall. He grabs her other wrist pinning it next to her head. The ball opens to reveal every type of cutting weapon there is. It goes closer and closer.

"Guys, help me!" she yelled.

In an ally, came out her friends.

"Susan's in trouble, come on!" Link shouted to the others.

He runs to the robot and climbs up. He goes up to the eye, ready to punch till he had to sneeze.

He sneezes then sniffles a bit, "Ah, bless _me_!" he said.

The robot claw grabs Link and throws him off in the distance with his scream dying off.

"Bob, I… I think…Follow me," Dr. C said wearily to Bob. They go to the robot and crawl up the leg and into the body.

The machines weapons stopped nearly inches from Susan. She sighs of relief but then ducked when the weapons darted towards her; it stuck to the wall over her head.

"Hey, you almost killed me!" she shouted.

Inside was a muffled voice from Bob, "Sorry."

Susan breaks free from the robots grip and uses her legs to catapult the robot from underneath, into the air. She takes a light post and swings hard at the bot. It goes over buildings spinning then crashed into a small shop.

It smoked and laid still. In the bottom of the robot was an small outline of a circle.

*Bang* the circle was punched forward.

*Bang* the circle was pushed off, falling towards the floor, leaving a hole in the robot.

Then out came Dr. C and Bob. The doctor ran to the nearest trash can and opened it.

"Doc there's no time for lunch," Bob laughed.

Dr. C stuck his head inside and vomited.

"Oh," Bob said making a face. In a second later, Bob began to shiver again wrapping his arms around himself.

Link appeared once Dr. C closed the lid on the trash can. Link sniffling, came up to Dr. C.

"Hey Doc, I see you beat the robot without me," Link folded his arms.

Dr. C looked at the robot then back at Link, he nods with a smile before dropping to the floor.

Link looked down at him, "A little lighted head aren't ya?" he asked.

"Yes," Dr. C moaned in distress.

Susan arrived at the scene; "Oh hey, looks like we did it didn't we?" she looked at the bot.

"More like you did it Susan," Monger said flying towards her, he turns to the monster, "And all you did was nothing."

"We tried," Link shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not good enough; I'm ordering yall to cleaning duties for a month,"

"Aww, what?" Bob whined.

"Now that ain't far General," Link pointed to him.

"Of course it is, you almost let the town be destroyed so you're gonna have to clean," he smiled with amusement.

Link sighed loudly with frustration making him cough hard.

"General at least let them get better before they do that, I mean look at them, Doc's all passed out, Link's coughing till blood might come out and Bob think's day is night. Cut them some slack will ya?" Susan pleaded.

Monger thought, then sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll give you two weeks for them, but that's it," he ordered.

"Thank General," Susan said a little happy.

"Yall get to the plane, Susan help me get this thing back to the facility," Monger instructed.

"Will do General," Link saluted then picked up Dr. C and began to walk.

Bob went to his side, "Ha-ha, Doc looks like he's your bride," he laughed.

"Shut up Bob," Link said feeling a bit embarrassed.

**Ha-ha, that's fun. More to come, Please review! :) **


	2. Let's do THIS!

"**Ohhh Suuuusan!" **

"Susan!" Link yelled from his bed.

Susan who was already drifting off to sleep, woke, "Yeah Link?" she asked gently careful not to wake Bob and Dr. C from their beds next to Link.

He sniffles a bit, "Um… Can you get me some food? I'm starving!" he exclaimed.

"Sure Link," she said getting up.

"Link," Dr. C mumbled.

"What?" Link asked.

"Get…get the…bucket."

Link reaches over to a night stand and gives him the bucket, "Here."

Dr. C takes the bucket and retches making Link move back a few.

Bob who was covered in blankets still shivered aggressively.

"You okay in there?" Bob muttered even lower than a whisper.

Dr. C places the bucket on the floor, "Yes Bob, I'm okay," he said dully and went back to sleep.

Susan came in bringing a plate of fish, "Here you go Link," she said softly giving him the plate.

"Thanks Suzy," Link coughed and began to eat.

She goes over to Bob with a bottle of medicine in her hands. Bob realized it in a second.

"No you are not going to give me that medicine. That stuff taste nasty," Bob whined.

"Come on Bob, it'll take your bellyache away," she said pouring it into a spoon. It was true, Bob did get a bellyache right after the fight with the robot.

She lowers herself and sticks out the pink liquid in the spoon towards him. He hesitated then quickly slurps it up making a disgusted face. Then, she gave Link's medicine.

"Thanks Susan, at least you know what you're doing unlike somebody," he gives a scornful look towards Dr. C.

Dr. C mumbled something.

"What? I sorry I don't speak _idiot_," Link spat putting the dish aside.

"Hey, hey be nice you guys," Susan warned, "Here Doc, take your medicine," she holds out the spoon while helping Dr. C sit up.

"Ten HUT!" Monger yelled coming in, "Oh, I'm sorry. Still used to saying that," he chuckled.

He walks up to Susan, "How are the boys doing?" he asked.

"They're getting worse by the second General. I've tried giving them medicine but I'm afraid I might overdose them," she explained tucking the doctor in.

"Well they can't be sick all month! Their two weeks already passed, I had to give them two more! Isn't that enough?"

"Apparently not, this sickness _is_ getting them a bit aggravated and I think some of their viruses have spread to one another, Bob's got a tummy ache from Doc and Doc's got the sniffles, while Link has a sore throat."

Monger sighed shaking his head, "I might have to do something they won't like."

"What's that?" Susan asked confounded.

Monger with a wave with his hand made her come closer, "Give them shots," he whispered.

Dr. C's antennas shoot up, as did he, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Monger said with a nervous smile.

"What'd he say?" Link asked.

"He said something about shots," Dr. C replied.

"Shots?" Bob sat up with fear in his eyes.

"No I said nothing about shots!" Monger interrupted them with panic in his voice.

"Didn't you say-" Susan started but without being signaled by him with his eyes saying, "_shut up!" _

"Hi there Masters," Rusty said readily coming in.

"Rusty, play back on your collar on what you just heard," Link ordered sniffling.

"Yes Master," Rusty obeyed sitting right down next to Monger. His collar rewind then played forward.

Monger's voice was heard on the collar, "Give them shots," it repeated.

"Get ready," Monger sighed to Susan.

Susan was baffled at seeing Monger eye the monster. Rusty turns off the recorded voice and looks up at Link with a wagging tail.

The monsters sat still, gazing into the distance till…

"RUN!" Link yelled jumping from his bed.

As if they weren't sick the other got off and sped off to another room.

"Okay, what just happened here?" Susan asked.

"They is afraid of gettin' a tiny ole needle going inside of them. That's why's I said to get ready. Here, I'll let you do all the catching and I'll go and get them shots, agreed?" Monger assigned.

Susan sighed, "Okay," she said dully. She was exhausted from taking care of them 24/7.

She gets up and goes out into the main room and rolled up her sleeves, "Alright let's do THIS!"

**Ha-ha! Ah…Please tell me what you think! More to come… And plus I know it's a short chapter…**


	3. Link's Run Away

**Okay, here's the deal, each capture shall be in every chapter alright? :)**

Susan saw a shadow dash off at the corner of her eye. She turns and starts to walk slowly in that direction.

"Guys?" she said, "You shouldn't be afraid of needles, you're monsters! You shouldn't be scared!"

She felt as if she was talking to herself when no one responded. Another shadow ran across the room again and before she could turn around it was gone.

Monger came into the room, "You find them yet?" he asked carrying a black suitcase as big as a laptop.

"No, finding run away monsters is a lot harder than you think," Susan said looking under a door.

Monger puts down the suitcase onto the table, "Susan you have to think like them. Think like a hybrid, think like a roach, think like a blob! Tell yourself, where they would be if they were hiding from a shot," he said.

"Why are they so scared of a needle General?" she asked going to him.

"I have no clue Susan," he said while opening the suitcase to three large needles with the tube as big as his hand filled with green liquid and the needle long as a middle finger, "I have no clue."

Susan cringed at the site of seeing one of the monsters being poked with these. But a voice made her turn her head. It led her into a room filled with training equipment; of course she would see Link in this area always lifting but this time he was hiding.

"_Liiiink," _Susan said walking around.

There was a sudden sound of crashes making her spin around, her heart pound in her chest and she wondered why, it wasn't scary but it still continued to pump blood. She goes to a knocked over weight set. She bends down and places the set back up, she stood then heard a sneeze next to her. Looking down she saw Link sniffling.

"Ugh those things just sneak up on me," he sniveled wiping his nose on his arm, he looks up, "Oh, hey Susan…Oh God it's Susan!" he said now noticing her and ran away.

"Link, wait!" Susan called chasing him.

He slams stuffed down behind him with his tail but Susan easily jumps over. He goes over to a control panel and smashes it with one blow. Confused, Susan got her answer when she saw missiles heading right towards her; she screams and ducks in time. They hit the wall creating a giant explosion, debris and dust flies out disappearing into the air.

Link was already panting hard, his chest heaved as it forced air in and out. Arrows flew right above his head, Susan slide to the side avoiding the sharp sticks. A giant laser gun appeared from the roof aiming as her. It fires once it had its target, black spots mark behind Susan as the red bullets miss her.

"Link, are you kidding me?" she yelled to him, "Are you trying to kill your own friend?"

"No, I'm trying to get away from my _killer_ friend. See, you got it all wrong!" Link shouted back with a bit of humor in his tone.

Susan takes a weight bar and flings it to the gun, it was destroyed instantly, smoke leaving out the device.

Susan had enough of this; she picked up her pace and inched closer to the fish-ape. Link looked behind him and his eyes widened as Susan reached for him. But he sped up out of her reach, _"Screw this,"_ she thought.

Susan pounced and finally caught him, she pressed down hard keeping Link from freeing himself.

"Get away! I don't want a shot! No!" Link shouted scratching the floor trying to slip away.

She sighed and picked herself up taking Link with her. She had to keep two hands on him so he wouldn't get a chance to run.

"Link calm down!" Susan begged pinning his arms against her table.

"No! Get that thing away from me!" he shouted to the General.

"Don't worry Link; it's not going to hurt at all!" Monger said holding the needle in his right hand.

"NO!" he yelled thrashing about.

Monger sighs and puts a hand on Link's arm keeping it still. He cleans the area with a small cloth soaked in alcohol and begins to slowly push in the needle.

Link screams in pain, closing his eyes and threw his head back as the medication was pushed in.

"Oh Link," Susan moaned in care, "It'll all be over soon, okay?"

But Link continued to scream in response, Monger quickly takes out the needle and places it into an orange bag. Link calmed and his breathing slowed.

"See? Now that wasn't so painful now, was it?" Susan said letting him go.

"IT FRIEKEN HURT LIKE HELL!" Link yelled to her. He stood up and lets Monger put a band aid on the hole.

"There, all done. Now all that's left is the Dr. Cockroach and Bob," Monger said irritably looking to the row of doors.

Bob looked out from a dark room; he was holding Dr. C in his arms. The doctor was too weak of vomiting to be running.

"Don't worry Doc, I won't let them get to you," Bob gently said caressing his antennas.

Dr. C felt an awkward feeling between them, but he had no strength to stop Bob from touching him.

**Awkward moment is right…*shudder* Please review! **


	4. Bob's Knowledge

**Chapter 3**

**A/n: Almost done you guys! :)**

Bob carried Dr. C into another large room. Bob's voice was already clear, but he felt light-headed.

"Just stay right here Doc and be quiet, alright?" Bob said putting Dr. C in a corner behind wooden crates.

Dr. C drowsily looks up, "Bob…" he mumbled.

"Yeah Doc?" Bob said with a small smile.

"Behind you…"

Bob looked confused and turns around.

"Oh hi Susan," he waved.

His blob does a small jump as he realized it was her.

"Oh my God!" he yelled running away.

Susan watched him go by and looked back at Dr. C.

"It's okay Doc, you're always near explosions and chemicals, a small needle won't even scar you," she smiled.

She reaches for him, "Please…" he wheezed.

Bob all of a sudden slides in front of him and slaps her hand away, "Ow! Bob!" she said taking her hand away.

"I learned from the best," he said with a smile then takes up Dr. C and runs off.

"Ugh!" she groaned and follows them into the play room.

"Bob?" she called out, "Bobby? Come out. I promise I won't hurt you."

Bob was panting as hard as he could; he sets down Dr. C next to a pinball machine.

"Bob…I wanna give in…" Dr. C managed to say.

"What? No Doc, no!" Bob whispered, "Don't say that! It's just the illness kicking in! Uh…uh…Oh!" he said when he spotted a red wagon.

He pulls it out from under the machine and takes up his buddy. He gently puts him in the wagon and takes some rope hanging from the wall; he ties his buddy's hands on the end of the handle bar.

"Tada!" Bob said when he finished.

"Bob…" Dr. C breathed.

"Ah ha! Gotcha!" Susan said when she popped up.

"Oh no you don't!" Bob said bobbing his head from side to side. He grabs the handle and takes off.

He pushes away games and chairs, knocking down game machines and the T.V with Susan on his tail. Meanwhile, Dr. C was on the verge of puking again. Bob pulls alongside at the end of a bowling alley. He grabs the bowling pins and starts throwing them at Susan.

"Ow! Bob! Ow!" she said as she tries to block them from hitting her.

"You shall never stick a needle in me!" Bob yelled triumphantly, throwing more pins at her. He throws the last pin and takes off with the wagon again.

"Bob!" Susan called.

"I'm not listing! La, la, la, la, la!" he yelled back.

Bob skids to a stop at a book shelf.

"Knowledge is power huh?" Bob said taking a book, he looks up with a smile, "Then I'm giving all my power I have!" He throws the book with a small grunt, "Yeh," but it falls to the ground just a few inches from him.

"Well that sucks," Bob said putting his hands on his hips.

"Bob just give up," Susan said coming up to him.

"Never! This blob never gave up in his life, except that one time where I gave up," he said thinking back, "But that was only one time," he growled.

Susan rolled her eyes and reached down.

Bob slapped her hand again, "Ow Bob! Stop doing that!" she said taking her hand back.

"Remember, I learned from the best," he said with a smile and runs off into the kitchen taking his bud.

He hides beside the refrigerator, "Don't worry Doc, she won't get the best of me!" he said.

Dr. C mumbles a word, "Doc you should really speak louder, it sounds like you're sick," Bob said, "Speaking of sick, all this running around is making me throw upey and dizzy."

"Bob!" Susan said coming into the kitchen which was small to her, "If you ever want to see your little 'jelly bean' again, you better come out in ten seconds or else she's liquid," she threatened holding Bob's girlfriend in her hand.

Bob peered over and gasped, "Jelly bean!" he whispered her pet name, "No not my little Jillian! Not her!" he sighs, "Alright…" He goes out to the opening leaving Dr. C alone, "I surrender," he said to Susan, "Nothing is more valuable that the love of my life."

"That's sweet Bob," Susan said kindly and she gets on her knees, she hands the green jelly over to Bob.

He embraced Jillian in his arms, hugging her tight, "Come on Bob lets go get your shot," Susan said nudging him a bit.

Bob slides onto her table still holding his girlfriend; Monger sticks the needle in making him giggle, "Ha-ha! That tickles!" he said.

"Lucky," grumbled Link on the far side of the table.

"And for surrendering," Monger said taking out the needle and placing it into the case, "You get a lollipop!" he takes out a red lollipop.

"Aww what?" Link complained, he goes over to the two of them, "How come he gets a candy and not me?"

"Because _you_ destroyed the gym," Monger replied.

"But…Arh…" he said giving a wave as he walked away.

"No thanks Monger," Bob said, "My Jillian is sweet enough for me."

"Oh well I guess if you don't want it" Monger said turning towards Link, "…Link, would you wa-" Link ran over pushing him down.

"Why yes I would General!" Link said with a big grin taking the candy, he un-wraps the candy and begins to suck, "Some good candy right here," he said.

**A/n: Mkay, that's it for now. Thanks for readin'!**


End file.
